Taxi (Grand Theft Auto)
Taxi, Cab and the Cabbie are the only present taxis respectively. It is manufactured by Vapid and Declasse in the HD Universe. Distinguishable by its yellow livery, it is often one of the most common vehicles on the road. In the 3D Universe games and Grand Theft Auto V, the Taxi can be used to perform taxi side-missions. Taxi Companies * Express Car Service * Kaufman Cabs * L.C.C. Taxis * Mean Street Taxis * Sunnyside Taxis * Vice City Cabs Perhaps in reference to the remarkable upgrade from the previous Model T, a song was written about the Model A by Irving Kaufman called "Henry's Made a Lady Out Of Lizzie", a reference to the moniker Tin Lizzie given to the Model T.[citation needed] Taxis are made forst in 1900s, once first taxis on GTA was made on 1920s. Taxi 1 The Ford Model A among rodders and customizers),2 was the second huge success for the Ford Motor Company, after its predecessor, the Model T. First produced on October 20, 1927, but not sold until December 2, it replaced the venerable Model T, which had been produced for 18 years. This new Model A (a previous model had used the name in 1903–04) was designated a 1928 model and was available in four standard colors. By 4 February 1929, one million Model As had been sold, and by 24 July, two million.3 The range of body styles ran from the Tudor at US$500 (in grey, green, or black)3 to the Town Car with a dual cowl at US$1200.4 In March 1930, Model A sales hit three million, and there were nine body styles available.3 Model A production ended in March, 1950, after 4,858,644 had been made in all body styles.5 Its successor was the Model B, which featured an updated 4-cylinder engine, as well as the Model 18, which introduced Ford's new flathead (sidevalve) V8 engine. Charlie Ryan's song "Hot Rod Lincoln" featured a Model A with a Lincoln flathead V12 and other modifications. The Model A was well represented in media of the era since it was one of the most common cars. Model kits are still available from hobby shops in the 2000s, as stock cars or hot rods. Taxi 2 For 1951, Chevrolet's full-size model received all new styling and power. The 1951 Bel Air was 3,456 lb (1,568 kg) and 15 ft (4.6 m) long. It was called the "Hot One" in GM's advertising campaign. Chevrolet's styling was crisp, clean and incorporated a Ferrari-inspired grille. Bel Airs came with features found on cars in the lower models ranges plus interior carpet, chrome headliner bands on hardtops, chrome spears on front fenders, stainless steel window moldings,1 and full wheel covers. Models were further distinguished by the Bel Air name script in gold lettering later in the year.8 For 1951 Chevrolets gained a V8 engine option and the option of the 2 speed Powerglide automatic, or a standard three speed Synchro-Mesh manual transmission with optional overdrive. The new 265 cu in (4,340 cc) V8 featured a modern, overhead valve high compression, short stroke design that was so good that it remained in production in various displacements for many decades. The base V8 had a two-barrel carburetor and was rated at 162 hp (121 kW), and the "Power Pack" option featured a four-barrel carburetor and other upgrades yielding 180 bhp (130 kW). Later in the year, a "Super Power Pack" option added high-compression and a further 15 bhp (11 kW). "Idiot" lights replaced gauges for the generator and oil pressure.9 This was not the first Chevrolet to be installed with a V8 engine. The first Chevrolet with a V8 engine was introduced in 1917 called the Series D which was built for two years, and was manufactured before Chevrolet joined General Motors. Taxi 3 From 1953 to 1955, production of the two-door Nomad station wagon was assigned to the Bel Air series, although its body and trim were unique to that model. Prior to becoming a regular production model, the Nomad first appeared as a Corvette-based concept vehicle in 1954. Chevrolet has since unveiled two concept cars bearing the Nomad name, most recently in 1999. In 1953 engine displacement grew to 283 cu in (4,640 cc) with the "Super Turbo Fire V8" option producing 283 hp (211 kW) with the help of continuous (closed loop) mechanical fuel injection. These so-called "fuelie" cars are quite rare, since most Bel Airs were fitted with carburetion. The 1957 Bel Air is among the most recognizable American cars of all time; well-maintained examples, especially Sport Coupes and Convertibles are highly sought after by collectors and enthusiasts. They are roomy, with tastefully restrained, period use tail fins and chrome. A second automatic transmission, Turboglide, was optional. While the original two-speed Powerglide continued unchanged, Turboglide provided a continuously variable gear ratio which made "shifting" imperceptible. The shift quadrant on Turboglide cars followed a "P R N D Gr" pattern.1415 Taxi 4 For the second time in as many years, Chevrolet again came up with a totally new car. From the front or rear the 1959 Chevrolets resembled nothing else on the road. From the headlights, placed as low as the law would permit, to the cat's-eye tail lights, the 1959 Chevrolet was a brand new car with all new sheet metal, a new frame, and even new series names. The most visual new change was the flat, wing shaped tailfins.1 The car was built on a 119 in (3,000 mm) wheelbase and was 211 inches (5,400 mm) long-which was 11 in (280 mm) longer than the 1957 model. This made Chevrolet the longest car in the low-priced range, whereas two years before it had been the shortest. In addition, the car was 3 in (76 mm) wider outside and had 5 in (130 mm) more width inside than it did in 1958, through the reduction of door thickness. The "X" frame from 1958 was continued, but enlarged and strengthened to support the new body.19 The Bel Air, which had been the top line series since 1953, was now the middle range. Wagons were still classed by themselves, but had model numbers matching the car series. Parkwood 6-passenger and Kingswood 9-passenger wagons had Bel Air's model number, and as such were the middle range wagons. Under the hood, little change took place. A variety of speed options, such as fuel injection, special cams and lowered compression, gave horsepower ratings up to 315. Bel Air production was 447,100. The new Impala line surpassed Bel Air production by 20,000 units. A parking brake warning light was optional.20 Little change was made for 1960. The new models were refinements of the 1959 style with a much more restrained front end, the return of the double cone tail lights of 1958 rather than the startling "cat's eyes" of 1959. Under the hood, things remained constant. Fuel injection was no longer available, but with the 348 cubic inch engine, a horsepower rating of 335 at 5800 rpm was now achieved. This involved the use of three double-barrel carburettors, a special cam and an 11.25:1 compression ratio, all sold as a package. Body style offerings followed 1959, with hardtops and sedans available. The convertible was reserved for the Impala series. The Bel Air Sport Sedan continued to use a rear window overhang and a huge wraparound rear window. Bel Airs (and Biscaynes) had two tail lights per side; the Impalas had three tail lights per side—a situation that would persist for most years through 1975. Many of the same options and accessories that were available on the Impala were also available on the Bel Air. The Bel Airs had more interior and exterior brightwork than the Biscayne. Taxi 5 For 1961, Chevrolet again had a totally new body, not just new sheetmetal. Its wheelbase remained 119 in (3,000 mm), but its length was now reduced slightly to 209.3 in (5,320 mm). All engines options of the previous year remained in effect with the standard engines being the 235.5 CID Six of 135 hp (101 kW) or the 283 CID V8 of 170 hp (130 kW). The V8 cost $110 more than the Six and weighed 5 lb (2.3 kg) less. The Bel Air 2-door sedan used squared-off roof styling and large wrap-around rear window as opposed to the hardtop's swept-back design. The Bel Air 4-door Sport Hardtop still used a different roof line than did the 4-door sedan. For 1962, all sheetmetal except the door panels was changed. Overall length was stretched slightly to 209.6 in (5,320 mm). The 4-door Sport Hardtop was no longer offered in the Bel Air series. Standard engines remained the same as the previous year. A new 327 cu in (5,360 cc) V8 of 250 or 300 hp (220 kW) was offered in addition to the giant (for the time) 409 cu in (6,700 cc) V8 of 380 hp (280 kW) or 409 hp (305 kW) with the dual four-barrel carburetor setup. All wagons this year were 4-door models and separate distinctions for wagons were dropped. Now all models were either Biscayne, Bel Air or Impala series. Full carpeting returned as standard equipment on all 1962 Bel Air models for the first time in several years. The Bel Air Sport Coupe was in its last year of U.S. production, and its roofline was a carryover from the 1961 hardtop coupe. For 1967, very few changes were made except the expected sheet metal and trim renovations. Cars were 209.9 in (5,330 mm) in length while the wagons were 210.8 in (5,350 mm) long. In addition to the un-changed standard engines, there were two different 327 CID engines were offered, developing from 250 hp (190 kW) to 300 hp (220 kW) and three 409 CID engines ranging from 340 hp (250 kW) to 425 hp (317 kW). Except for a chrome belt line and $100 difference in price there was little exterior difference between the Bel Air and Biscayne version. RHD Bel Airs continued to be imported into Australia. Some of these cars featured a reversed 1961 Pontiac instrument panel, but others had a mirror image of the more attractive current North American panel. Even more curious was the fact that some of these Bel Airs featured Impala-style triple taillights; the center lens was amber in keeping with Australian legal standards. For 1968, the full size Chevrolet received little more than a facelift. Overall length increased to 210.4 in (5,340 mm). Replacing the older 235 cubic-inch six-cylinder engine as standard equipment was a new 230 cubic-inch six-cylinder of more modern design with a 140-horsepower rating that was based on the 194 cubic-inch six introduced on the compact Chevy II Nova the previous year. The base V8 remained the 283 CID, which was upgraded to produce 195 hp (145 kW). The 409 CID V8 was now offered in 340, 400 and 425 hp (317 kW) versions, while the small block 327 V8 continued with options of 250 and 300 horsepower. The Bel Air continued to be Chevrolet's middle range, but it now consisted of only two car models- the 2-door sedan and the 4-door sedan. 6 and 9-passenger Bel Air station wagons were again offered. Taxi 6 GTA Vice City: * Taxis have white spots on the windshield due to an error in applying the vehicle's reflection map. * Near the Escobar International Airport, a billboard stating "Take a vacation in Liberty City" can be found, showing a Taxi from Grand Theft Auto III. It is quite odd, because GTA III's Taxi is a 1990s car model, but GTA Vice City takes place in 1986. Although the appearance of the Taxi between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories varies drastically, the Taxi's performance in these games may be described as all-round average. With moderate speed, moderate acceleration, light construction, moderate endurance, capable steering, and stable cornering (all traits which are helpful during Taxi Driver missions), the Taxi is generally an acceptable vehicle to drive. The vehicle is also front wheel drive, reducing the chances of tailspins when cornering and allowing the vehicle to perform 180-degree turns backwards or forward with ease. The GTA III rendition of the Taxi possesses almost identical handling properties to that of the Kuruma. However, the Taxi does not suffer from the stiff suspension and heavy kerb weight the Kuruma has. Although the appearance of the Taxi between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories varies drastically, the Taxi's performance in these games may be described as all-round average. With moderate speed, moderate acceleration, light construction, moderate endurance, capable steering, and stable cornering (all traits which are helpful during Taxi Driver missions), the Taxi is generally an acceptable vehicle to drive. The vehicle is also front wheel drive, reducing the chances of tailspins when cornering and allowing the vehicle to perform 180-degree turns backwards or forward with ease. The GTA III rendition of the Taxi possesses almost identical handling properties to that of the Kuruma. However, the Taxi does not suffer from the stiff suspension and heavy kerb weight the Kuruma has. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * The Job - The group drive to the bank with a Taxi, that can be used after to escape from police too. * V.I.P. - You have to use your Kaufman Cab to hit the rival Taxi until your passenger gets off and enters in your cab. * Friendly Rivalry - Three normal Taxis around the city have to be destroyed. * Cabmaggedon - Six rival Taxis will try to destroy yours by crashing at you. Taxi 7 In the 3D Universe, the Taxi's engine sound is similar to that of SUVs and pickup trucks (excluding GTA San Andreas where it sounds more like higher end cars). * In GTA III and GTA Vice City, Taxis may very rarely spawn without their roof lights. The roof will still glow as if there was a light there when Taxi missions are activated. In these cases, saving the car in a garage will not fix it. * In GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, if the player is wasted during a mission, a taxi comes up to the hospital, and the player is prompted to get inside it. It then takes the player to the place where he received the mission. * Despite the Premier and Police Car being rear wheel drive, the Taxi is front wheel drive.The Taxi is one of the few vehicles able to start a sidemission, in which the player can carry passengers to their destinations in a required time, resulting in a small profit for the same. The Ford Crown Victoria was released for sale in 1987 as a 1988 model. In an effort to widen the market of potential buyers for the vehicle, Ford made two major changes, removing the LTD prefix from its name and postponing all fleet sales of the Crown Victoria for 14 months.6 As with its chief competitor, the 1993 Chevrolet Caprice, the 1990 Crown Victoria featured a major exterior redesign, focusing on aerodynamics and fuel efficiency; the coefficient of drag was reduced from 0.42 to 0.34 (nearly matching the 0.32 of the Ford Taurus). Due to a shift in demand for family-oriented vehicles, the LTD Country Squire station wagon was not included as part of the redesign. While the Ford Taurus and Mercury Sable continued in production with the option of three-row seating, the role of the Country Squire (and Mercury Colony Park) was largely superseded by the Ford Aerostar, Ford Econoline/Ford Club Wagon, and the Ford Explorer. During their launch, the Ford Crown Victoria (and Mercury Grand Marquis) were involved in a unique loophole involving CAFE. Though produced in St. Thomas, Ontario (which otherwise made them domestic automobiles),7 Ford changed its supplier network in order for the two vehicles to be classified as "imports", which classified the full-size sedans as part of the Ford imported CAFE fleet (alongside the Ford Festiva) Taxi 8 In lieu of developing an all-new platform architecture from the ground up, the Crown Victoria retained the Panther platform of its LTD Crown Victoria predecessor as its chassis. Although launched in 1979, the Panther chassis underwent extensive upgrades to improve its road manners and handling; major updates were made to the steering and suspension tuning.9 To improve braking performance, the Crown Victoria gained four-wheel disc brakes (only seen on the Lincoln Mark VII and Ford Taurus SHO); anti-lock brakes and low-speed traction control were available as an option, which became a popular feature.10 For 1998, several updates were made to improve handling response and steering control11Showcased in the redesign was the Modular V8. First introduced in the 1991 Lincoln Town Car, the 4.6L SOHC V8 was the replacement for the 5.0L (302 CID) Windsor V8 and the first engine of a family of overhead-cam engines that would be introduced in a number of Ford and Lincoln-Mercury cars and trucks. Lighter than its predecessor,12 the 4.6L V8 produced nearly identical torque output while producing 40 additional horsepower in its standard single-exhaust configuration. As with its predecessor and the Lincoln Town Car, the 4.6L V8 was paired with a 4-speed overdrive automatic transmission. In 1993, the Ford AOD transmission was replaced by the electronically-controlled AOD-E version. For 1995, the AOD-E was replaced by the 4R70W, a heavier-duty version introduced in the Lincoln Mark VIII. Taxi 9 Taxi drivers tend to be vengeful. Unlike ones in Grand Theft Auto V, who flee when carjacked, these drivers exit their vehicle and assault the player if they damage the taxi; they may pull the player out of their own vehicles, or throw punches if they meet the player on foot. They also hold onto the player's car door while he or she attempts to escape, until the gaining speed forces them to let go or they get knocked off by an object. Oddly, sometimes they will pull the player out of their car, and then utter something before running back to their taxi and drive off. * The GTA IV rendition of the Taxi originally had a black variant, as seen in the Vladimir Glebov trailer.In GTA IV, the Vapid, Declasse, and Schyster Taxis have six different horns, differing in pitch with some with a high pitched, medium pitched, and lower pitched horns. The pitch determines how well and strong the horn sounds. The higher ranges usually are weak, mid-ranges usually have a somewhat over-blown or out of tune horn, while the lower pitches have healthy and loud horns. Five of the horns used can be traced back to civilian vehicles of different brands (such as Intruder, PMP 600, DF8-90, Primo, Patriot, etc.). A glitch sometimes happens when either taxi is stored in a parking spot and after a period of time, the horns will change no matter if it has been used or not, such as loud and healthy horns will change to the high pitched weak horns for no apparent reason. Loading any game saves changes them as well. Taxi 10 * In GTA V, when switching to Franklin, he will be seen being dropped off by a Taxi in front of his house while saying goodbye to a young woman in the back seat. The taxi is missing a roof sign and sometimes has no license plate text. It can be obtained by killing the driver and attempting to open the locked door, in which this taxi will respawn next to Frankin's home the next time he's there. The lady runs away and Franklin can't shoot her, but she can be still killed through other means. * In GTA V, oddly, if you slam into the rear of a taxi with a passenger in the backseat and kill the driver in the front seat, the passenger will climb out of the backseat and flee unharmed. * A Taxi can be seen in several screenshots and in Franklin's trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. * In GTA V, Taxis are harder to come by than in previous games, probably reflecting the real life western United States, which sees a low demand for taxi use relative to denser East Coast cities such as New York. * The GTA V taxi's backseat has a lot of stickers. Among these stickers is the old 255 for Liberty City Government Services sticker from the IV Taxi. * While the logo on the trunk of the GTA V taxi says "Taxi Cab", looking at it closer at an angle shows the writing "Police Cruiser" embossed under it. This is because while the Taxi model uses a different texture for the logo, its normal map is still that of the Police Cruiser. ** Despite this, both logos appear randomized when calling for a taxi. Taxi 11 * In GTA V, on both backseat passengers doors, there are warnings that say "Driver carries a firearm and will use it in defense". Note that no taxi drivers in GTA V are actually armed. * When entering a cab as a passenger in GTA V, the character may say one of the lines they normally say while carjacking someone. * It is seen in the GTA V film Meltdown that Liberty City still use the first generation Stanier (on which the GTA IV taxi is based on) instead of the second generation Stanier featured in GTA V. ** However, this may be minor mistake in the film as it is filmed in GTA IV. * In GTA V, if the player hops around or the rear doors are blocked, the player may ride in the front passenger seat next to the driver. Note that the cab driver still looks back as though the player was in one of the rear seats when the location is chosen, if the location is chosen again or changed, or if the cab is stopped by the player with the start/stop option. * While riding as a passenger in a taxi in GTA V: ** If the player takes multiple trips with the same cab driver and rushes each one, the player may start yelling out of anger to go. The player also yells if the GPS location is chosen again or changed. ** If the point of view camera is on the hood view and aimed at the windshield when the driver finishes the trip, then the next time the player enters (before getting busted or wasted), the unchanged view of the dash should stay even after the location is chosen. ** It is possible for the driver to become "stuck" behind an automatic gate due to approaching it from the wrong side. The driver will stay waiting for the gate to open until the player tells the driver to hurry up, or leaves the cab. ** The player can bail out of a moving taxi, skipping out on paying the driver his fee. This will likely result in a one star wanted level. *** The driver can respond to this; "Really?" ** If the player doesn't tell the driver to hurry, the cab driver will drive much slower than other NPCs (especially on highways). ** If the player obtains a wanted level, the driver will pull over, and the player will exit. Attempts to get back in as a passenger will result in the player carjacking the cab driver. ** If the player is spotted by members of a gang that are hostile towards them (i.e. if Trevor is spotted by members of The Lost MC), they will not confront or attack the player. Instead, they will flee as if they were scared. ** If passing a random encounter involving a hitchhiker, the player can tell the cab driver to stop, allowing the hitchhiker to enter. ** If the player replays a mission, they will no longer be riding in the cab upon returning to the restore point. ** If the player tries to pick up a passenger in a damaged taxi that is missing a wheel, the passenger will not enter the car, and eventually wander off. This is most likely due to the fact that the taxi is continuously leaning over onto the ground and back off, thus simulating movement, and obviously pedestrians cannot enter the "moving" vehicle. * In GTA Online, the players must pay the cash on hand if riding a taxi, as cash will not be paid if it's banked. * In GTA V, if the player does not have enough money to pay the ride he will gain a wanted level and the taxi driver will likely swear at the player. * There was possibly another Taxi model early scrapped during development, as the current Vapid model is internally named TAXI2. Taxi 12 In late 2017, Ford Motor Company named Boeing CEO Alan Mulally to replace William Clay Ford, Jr. as its own chief executive. One of his first decisions was to abandon the unpopular "F" model naming scheme for Ford-division cars. A critic of the decision to end the usage of the Ford Taurus/Mercury Sable nameplates, Mullaly redesignated the 2018 model year update of the Ford Five Hundred and Mercury Montego as the fifth-generation Ford Taurus and Mercury Sable before its release to the public; the Ford Freestyle became the Ford Taurus X. Although the change back to the Taurus addressed several major deficiencies of the Five Hundred (largely related to the powertrain), the vehicle itself still drew criticism for bland styling derived from its predecessor (one reviewer describing it as a "SUV shaped like a sedan")3 and handling rated behind its competitors.4 Although the Taurus gained 60 hp over the Five Hundred, most of its deficiences were related to its introduction essentially being a mid-cycle refresh of its predecessor under a new nameplate. In January 2018, Alan Mullaly revealed that a sixth generation of the Ford Taurus was in development as a planned 2010 model, calling it "the one we should have built originally".5 In April 2018, a photograph of a full-scale prototype mockup of the 2010 Ford Taurus was leaked onto the Internet.6 After the styling of the prototype was seen worldwide, Ford contemplated legal action against web sites which posted the photo and Ford attorneys asked site owners to remove the photo.7 Towards its launch, the Ford Motor Company website introduced several videos, benchmarking the 2010 Ford Taurus against several production flagship luxury sedans. One test video displayed that the paint coat of the Taurus was more resistant to gravel chips than a Lexus LS460 while another displayed the blind-spot detection sensor system unavailable on an Infiniti M45x. The 2010 Ford Taurus SHO was faster than an Audi A6 4.2 FSI Quattro in straight-line acceleration while the interior of the Ford Taurus was quieter than an Acura RL.8 In a major contrast from previous generations of the Ford Taurus, once the highest-selling nameplate in the United States, Ford deliberately aimed for lower sales volumes. Instead of the 1990s peak volumes of nearly 400,000 vehicles a year,9 the intended sales were closer to 50,000 to 75,000. As a full-size car, the Taurus competed closer to the Toyota Avalon and Nissan Maxima than the Toyota Camry, Honda Accord, and Nissan Altima (competitors of the Ford Fusion). Additionally, Ford sought to preserve the resale value of the Taurus by avoiding the usage of fleet sales of the vehicles (though the Taurus would replace the Crown Victoria as the Ford Police Interceptor Sedan) . Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Taxi